


Première Fois

by Lion01



Series: La Fille dans la rue et histoires dérivées [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami sont au début de leur relation, encore non touchée par la routine et les habitudes communes. Il y a encore des choses qu'elles doivent apprendre l'une de l'autre. Alors, quand Asami emmène Korra dans sa chambre dans le but d'approfondir leur relation, elle ne se doute pas de l'accident qui arrive et dont elles se rappelleront toute leur vie.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: La Fille dans la rue et histoires dérivées [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689298
Kudos: 3





	Première Fois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610367) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 
  * Inspired by [La Fille dans la rue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014552) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici un nouvel OS ! Un OS un peu particulier. Alors, voici le topo :
> 
> Cet OS est en fait une parenthèse à l'intérieur d'une de mes histoires. J'ai évoqué un événement dans La Fille dans la rue, dans un dialogue entre Korra et Asami dans le chapitre 26. Suite à quelques demandes et à mon envie personnelle, j'ai décidé de développer cet événement qui est bien antérieur à la chronologie de mon histoire (vous allez vite vous en rendre compte). Aussi, n'est-il pas essentiel d'avoir lu La Fille dans la rue pour lire cet OS. C'est juste un clin d'œil à mes habitués ! Oui, mes amis, ça fait partie des bonus que j'ai promis.
> 
> Je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture !

Asami finit de ranger son bureau. C'était la fin d'après-midi, elle n'avait plus le courage de rester. Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil inondait les rues, et elle avait envie de le sentir caresser sa peau et la ressourcer un peu, même si elle n'était pas tant fatiguée que ça. Disons qu'un bain de soleil ne faisait jamais de mal, et cela ne pouvait que parfaire son humeur paisible.

Les semaines s'étaient enchainées à une vitesse folle entre le nouveau portail et les divers problèmes politiques qui occupèrent l'équipe de l'Avatar. Son travail commençait seulement à reprendre un rythme à peu près normal. Elle devait avouer que le nouvel assistant qu'elle avait embauché l'avait bien soutenue.

Lu, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, avait pris son poste juste avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de nouveau de la direction de l'entreprise pour aider Korra. À sa grande surprise, quand elle était revenue, il avait parfaitement bien pris ses marques et avait fait une liste de tâches à accomplir par ordre de priorité. Elle avait dès lors su qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre concernant la stabilité de l'entreprise : Lu y veillerait en son absence. Et elle en était soulagée.

Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pu compter sur quelqu'un pour la soulager un peu du fardeau que représentait son rôle de PDG. Lu faisait cela, sans broncher, sans prétendre savoir mieux qu'elle, sans remettre en question son autorité, mais juste en l'aidant et en prenant soin d'elle d'une certaine façon. Ils n'étaient pas très familiers l'un avec l'autre, relation professionnelle oblige, mais ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre à leur manière, simplement grâce à un café le matin, ou à une petite note à côté d'un document à traiter. Cela leur suffisait.

Alors, quand elle sortit de son bureau, Asami ne manqua pas de saluer Lu et de lui conseiller de ne pas tarder non plus. Il la remercia mais prétexta avoir encore beaucoup à faire. Elle le taquina un peu, lui disant qu'il était trop travailleur et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des employés aussi parfaits, parce que sinon de quoi elle avait l'air à partir si tôt ! Il secoua la tête, mais non sans un léger sourire, et lui promit de partir à une heure raisonnable. Asami se satisfit de cette réponse et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Korra.

« Hey.

\- Hey, répondit Asami, souriant en voyant l'air un peu timide de sa petite-amie.

\- J'étais venue te chercher. Il fait beau, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir un peu, sauf si t'es occupée, hein...

\- Non, je sortais justement.

\- D'accord... Alors, tu veux bien... ?

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir... »

Elle souriait avec une immense tendresse quand elle prit la main de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus et entrelaça leurs doigts avec délicatesse. En un instant, les deux orbes bleus se mirent à étinceler d'enthousiasme et de reconnaissance, et si Asami avait pu capturer ces émotions pour les revoir chaque jour avant de s'endormir, elle l'aurait fait.

« Super ! s'écria seulement l'Avatar avant de la tirer vers l'extérieur. Salut, Lu, à plus ! »

La jeune femme d'affaires ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement en voyant cette vague d'énergie et d'enthousiasme à l'œuvre. Lu tâcha de ne pas faire attention à elles, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait régulièrement de les voir ensemble. Il fut néanmoins plutôt ravi de les voir disparaitre : il allait pouvoir reprendre son travail sérieusement.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties du bâtiment. Korra sembla hésiter un moment à garder la main d'Asami dans la sienne, mais quand elle vit son doux sourire, elle se rappela qu'hormis elles deux, rien n'avait d'importance. Elles se baladèrent un certain temps, sans vraiment parler. Elles profitèrent simplement de la douceur de la fin de l'après-midi et de la présence chaleureuse de l'autre. Elles finirent tout de même par se poser à l'ombre d'une terrasse abritée sous d'immenses feuillages, savourant alors le temps qui passait, une boisson fraiche à leurs lèvres. Mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps à cette terrasse à discuter de leurs journées respectives ; Korra se leva à peine eurent-elles fini leur boisson, une fabuleuse idée ayant germé dans sa tête. Elle reprit la main de sa bien-aimée pour la tirer vers un autre endroit.

Elle l'amena bien vite au parc de Republic City. Elle savait qu'à cette heure de la journée, il y avait un coin très agréable où peu de monde mettait les pieds. C'était à l'ombre d'un arbre immense. Elle s'adossa contre son écorce et convia Asami à s'asseoir près d'elle, ou plutôt, elle utilisa sa maitrise de l'Air pour la faire tomber et la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais, amusée, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en guise de réprimande, mais finit par l'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles restèrent enlacées pendant un certain temps, puis la tête d'Asami finit sur les genoux de Korra, qui jouait à tracer d'interminable dessins sur sa peau d'ivoire. Elle avait fermé les yeux, le soleil commençait à décliner ; plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle espéra que ce temps prît des allures d'infini, que jamais il ne s'arrêtât.

Mais le soleil déclinant annonçait la fin de la journée, et la fin de la journée annonçait inexorablement la fin de leur temps ensemble. En tout cas, c'était ce qui se passait généralement comme elles ne passaient pas la nuit ensemble. Elles arrivaient rarement à se voir autant d'heures d'affilée sans que quelqu'un ne les interrompe, et c'était exactement pour cela qu'Asami ne pouvait imaginer que cela s'arrête ainsi.

« Tu rentres avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, presque sans y penser.

\- Mmm... Si tu veux, répondit Korra de façon paresseuse.

\- Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter au Temple de l'Air ?

\- J'ai presque 22 ans, il serait peut-être temps qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter, tu veux dire. »

Asami gloussa.

« J'oublie parfois que tu es une adulte responsable, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Héééé, se plaignit Korra en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez. Si c'est comme ça, moi je rentre directement, comme une adolescente qui respecte son couvre-feu ! »

Asami se releva et, appuyée sur ses deux mains, elle pencha son corps pour rencontrer les lèvres de sa compagne.

« Rentre avec moi, réitéra-t-elle, sa voix possédant des tonalités caverneuses et aériennes.

\- D'accord. On devrait y aller de toute façon, il va bientôt faire vraiment nuit. »

L'Avatar se leva et tendit ses mains pour qu'Asami les saisisse, et ensemble elles se rendirent au Manoir Sato. Elles se souvinrent qu'elles n'avaient rien avalé depuis la pause midi et s'arrêtèrent sur la route pour prendre de quoi manger. Arrivées, elles prirent un temps pour se restaurer. Et alors que s'étirait un silence gracieux, pendant lequel la jeune femme d'affaires regardait sa petite-amie manger, elle ne put retenir un :

« Tu pourrais habiter ici un jour...

\- Habiter... ici ? tenta de reconfirmer Korra, perplexe.

\- Oui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, contemplant les deux opales vertes avec un certain scepticisme. Elle voyait qu'Asami était sérieuse, confiante, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé plus que cela. Elle devait simplement trouver qu'elles étaient bien là, toutes les deux.

« On serait pas obligées d'habiter ici, d'ailleurs, reprit la femme aux yeux verts. C'est juste... pour qu'on y pense... un jour.

\- D'accord. »

Elles continuèrent et finirent leur repas, puis comme plus rien ne retenait vraiment Korra, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien de partir. Mais...

« Reste.

\- Il est tard...

\- Tu peux rester la nuit, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Asami...

\- Je t'en prie, reste. J'étais sérieuse quand je parlais de vivre ensemble. Je suis seule, ici, et on a passé un si bon moment aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Moi non plus, mais... »

Elle fut coupée par deux lèvres sur les siennes.

« Viens. »

Asami l'amena à l'étage, elle l'amena à sa chambre. Korra sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et une rougeur exploser à son visage. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver là. Pas du tout. Asami l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa dans sa _chambre_. Elle savait que le lieu n'était pas anodin.

« Asami... j'ai jamais... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Sa petite-amie prit un peu de distance. Ses deux yeux verts et aimants la jaugèrent.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas rester ?

\- Je... N-Non...

\- Enfin, si le problème, c'est juste que tu n'as jamais dormi avec personne d'autre avant...

\- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire que je n'ai jamais !... »

Elle sentit deux mains recouvrir ses joues tendrement.

« Détends-toi, lui sourit Asami. J'avais compris, je plaisantais juste. »

L'Avatar soupira.

« On est pas obligées de faire quelque chose, continua-t-elle. Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne veux pas le faire avec toi, mais on est pas obligées de faire ça aujourd'hui. Tu peux rester la nuit, juste pour rester avec moi, d'accord ? »

Korra hocha la tête.

« Sauf si tu en as envie, et là, c'est une autre histoire. »

Korra resta muette. Alors, Asami l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

« Je vais me changer. »

La femme aux yeux bleus ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, plutôt surprise de ce revirement de situation. Puis, lassée d'être debout, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit d'Asami, tenant ses pieds avec ses mains. Son genou n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter nerveusement, mais elle le fit cesser en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas grande raison de s'inquiéter.

Apparemment, ce soir, il ne se passerait rien. Asami semblait plutôt conciliante et ouverte, heureusement. Mais la discussion qu'elles avaient eu la chiffonnait et la laissait sur sa faim pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Mais que rajouter ? Peut-être la réponse : est-ce qu'elle en avait envie ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à être assez calme pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

Son genou recommença à s'agiter, alors elle secoua la tête et décida de penser à autre chose. Cependant, les choix étaient assez limités... Elle était dans la chambre de sa petite-amie, en train de l'attendre, ce qui lui rappelait soit la discussion précédente, soit lui faisait imaginer la suite. Heureusement, Asami ne fut pas trop longue et revint en pyjama et démaquillée. Elle ouvrit ses placards avant de demander à Korra :

« Tu mets quoi pour dormir ? »

Si elle avait été un peu plus à l'aise et joueuse, elle aurait été tentée de répondre « rien » (et en effet, il lui était arrivé de ne rien porter, mais c'était seulement lors de ses premiers jours à Republic City. Elle mourrait de chaud ! Mais après avoir frôlé la catastrophe quelques fois avec Ikki et Meelo, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux écourter l'expérience). À la place, elle haussa simplement les épaules et dit que tout lui irait. Alors, Asami lui tendit un simple pantalon ample et un t-shirt large. Korra les prit et ne bougea pas. La femme aux yeux verts haussa un sourcil.

« La salle de bain est par là-bas, si tu veux. Sinon, je peux t'aider à te déshabiller... » plaisanta-t-elle.

Voyant que sa vague plaisanterie n'avait guère d'effet, elle se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Korra... l'interpela-t-elle, rencontrant alors les deux orbes bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Ça te gêne tant que ça de rester dormir ici ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que...

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on allait rien faire.

\- Je sais. Mais...

\- Sauf si tu en as envie. »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus se tut, se mordant imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure. La jeune ingénieure fouilla son regard qui menaça plusieurs fois de se dérober à son analyse. Finalement, elle décida que les actions parlaient plus que les mots.

Elle se pencha lentement et rencontra naturellement les lèvres de son amante. Elle sentit un vague gout de sang et elle sut que Korra s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraitre ou même l'admettre. Elle la serra contre elle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle sentit les bras de Korra l'entourer. Mais finalement, elle rompit le baiser.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille plus loin ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Aller plus loin.

\- Oui. Mais pas avec une femme. Pas aussi loin que ce que je veux faire avec toi. »

Korra la regarda un moment, sa magnifique Asami, dont le corps avait déjà été découvert par d'autres avant elle. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, donc elle aurait pu prétendre que cela ne lui faisait rien. Pourtant, elle avait bien ce désir d'accéder aux mêmes choses que ceux-là qui l'avaient précédée.

Elle leva sa main et la posa sur la joue pale qui s'appuya contre elle, puis elle la fit couler, le long de son cou, jusqu'à atteindre le pyjama d'Asami, une sorte de chemisier rose foncé. Elle défit deux boutons. Ainsi ouvert, le haut tomba sur les épaules de la femme aux cheveux de jais, dévoilant un peu de son buste nu.

Korra se colla alors à elle, frottant son visage à la peau neuve de son cou qu'elle embrassa, comme elle embrassa ensuite ses épaules nues et son décolleté jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Puis, ses yeux bleus brillants retrouvèrent la douceur des opales vertes, qui se faisaient de plus en plus secrètes et discrètes à mesure que leur propriétaire s'avançait pour retrouver les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

Ce ne fut pas que leurs lèvres qui se trouvèrent, mais tout leur corps cherchant la nudité d'une harmonie parfaite : souffles, mains, peaux, jambes, poitrines, jusque dans leurs moindres frémissements fébriles... Plus que de leurs chaleurs accouplées dans cette nouvelle unité, il semblait que leurs corps étaient enveloppés d'une douce sensibilité nouvelle et exacerbée que Korra n'aurait jamais pu imaginer malgré tous les entrainements, coups, combats.

Elle avait déjà senti les mains d'Asami sur sa peau, son corps contre le sien, à force d'entrainement, à force de puissance et de douleur, et pourtant elle ne les avait jamais autant senties que maintenant, jamais de cette façon. Jamais toutes les blessures, les cicatrices, son épiderme maintes fois bafoué et mis à vif n'avaient répandu cette soudaine et douce brûlure sur chaque millimètre foulé de nouveau. Et comme si chaque pore de sa peau était une ampoule microscopique que les caresses illuminaient, son corps tout entier s'éveillait à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu.

Émerveillée et égarée par ces nouvelles découvertes, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'Asami commençait à accéder au « plus loin » qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle sentit dans son bas-ventre le soulèvement d'une terre de feu, des rochers qui se désagrègent et d'évaporent en une bouffée d'air chuchotant à la rosée sèche du matin. Et puis, elle ne sut plus trop bien.

Tout s'effaça, tout s'éteignit. Ou peut-être que tout s'alluma ?

Vivement. Trop vivement. Comme si le soleil éclatant et aveuglant l'écorchait vive en plein été alors même que le vent soufflait pour la sauver.

Une bouffée d'air. Une immense et dévorante bouffée d'air, comme s'il lui était nécessaire de gober le monde en une inspiration.

C'était un mécanisme. Pourquoi ?

Elle entendit un rire. Elle était confuse. Elle suivit ce rire, regagnant une forme de conscience dont elle était inconsciente d'avoir été dépossédée. Elle découvrit Asami, nue, par terre, en train de rire aux éclats, entourée de la table de chevet renversée et d'une bonne partie des draps.

« L'état d'Avatar ? T'es sérieuse ? » se moqua la femme aux yeux verts.

Elle ne cessait de rire, même si elle avait une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

Korra, de son côté, commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits. L'état d'Avatar ? C'était ce qui s'était passé ? S'était-elle sentie tant en danger que cela ?

Elle ne savait pas que dire : se justifier, s'excuser. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Asami remonta sur le lit, se mettant face à elle. Elle lui demanda alors si ça allait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Est-ce que ça allait ?

« Oui... dit Korra, ailleurs, en faisant trainer le mot sur la longueur comme s'il allait changer avant qu'elle ne finisse de le prononcer. Et... Et toi ?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça devrait aller. »

Asami la regardait avec un air très amusé, alors l'Avatar ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement offensée.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

\- Mais rien, dit-elle en souriant. Je pensais juste pas que j'allais activer son état d'Avatar de cette façon. C'est assez mignon comme réaction. Flippant, mais mignon.

\- Dis plutôt que tu te fends bien la poire.

\- En même temps, excuse-moi, mais il y a de quoi. »

Asami la taquinait, Korra le savait et pourtant elle était piquée au vif et songeait peut-être même à bouder. La femme aux yeux verts continuait à la regarder sans que le sourire qu'elle arborait ne quitte son visage. Elle gloussa avant d'embrasser furtivement Korra et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui. Mais va quand même falloir qu'on règle ce léger problème d'état d'Avatar parce que je ne compte pas ressortir avec plus de bleus que nécessaire à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour.

\- Je sais, mais... j'ai pas fait exprès et...

\- On trouvera, dit-elle avec assurance en se remettant face à sa bien-aimée. Avec plus d'entrainement. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle souleva, invitant la femme aux yeux bleus à se joindre à elle. Korra se mit d'un côté du lit, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait ou non se rapprocher de l'autre femme. Asami décida qu'elle était trop loin et la fit se rapprocher.

« Tu veux dormir ? demanda Korra, un peu perplexe.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Si... C'est juste que comme t'as pas...

\- J'ai pas ?

\- Bah, tu sais...

\- Eu d'orgasme ?

\- Voilà...

\- Pas besoin. De toute façon, je suis fatiguée et pour être tout à fait honnête, le coup de tout à l'heure m'a donné mal au crâne. Je préfère dormir.

\- Tu veux que je jette un œil ? Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te soigne.

\- Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux t'occuper de moi, pas besoin de convoquer le grand Manitou et me jeter sur une table de chevet, la taquina-t-elle. »

Korra grogna, marmonnant un « je suis désolée, c'est bon, hein... » Asami rit de nouveau.

« T'es adorable, dit-elle.

\- Et toi, tu vas me rappeler ce moment pour les dix prochaines années...

\- Oh, non, je ne pense pas. »

Korra haussa un sourcil, apercevant peut-être une lueur d'espoir. Puis, Asami rajouta :

« Bien plus que ça. »

Alors, l'Avatar grogna et se cacha sous un oreiller, faisant fleurir un nouveau rire de la femme aux yeux verts. Cette dernière la fit sortir de son antre à coups de baisers délicats, alors elle put se recroqueviller dans sa chaleur pour passer une nuit paisible.

Le lendemain, Korra dut quand même soigner Asami parce qu'elle avait une énorme bosse sur son crâne et que le mal de tête ne s'était pas tout à fait évanoui, ce qui donna une occasion supplémentaire à la jeune femme d'affaires de taquiner sa petite-amie. Korra grogna encore, faisant mine d'être vraiment vexée, alors qu'elle s'amusait dans le fond.

Elle ressentait à travers les taquineries d'Asami tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et même si c'était un souvenir un peu étrange de leur première fois, c'était aussi le souvenir d'un moment d'intimité qu'elles avaient partagé et qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Et elle sut, quand Asami lui proposa de repasser la nuit avec elle très bientôt — voire carrément le soir même — que cela importait peu que ce soit parfaitement réussi ou un peu gênant et raté. Le plus important restait que ce temps était un moment privilégié qui les unissait comme rien d'autre ne les unissait : c'était un fil délicat qui ne cessait de tisser des motifs toujours plus doux et plus précis sur un assemblage déjà solide et fier.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, comment était votre lecture ? Vous seriez gentils de me le dire en me laissant une review dans la boite juste en bas ! Je vous en serai très reconnaissante !
> 
> À très bientôt pour de nouvelles petites histoires (ou le dernier chapitre de Family pour ceux qui l'attendent) !
> 
> Lion


End file.
